Falling and Beyond
by DrillSargent87
Summary: I never knew I could fall so hard in such a short time for a person I thought I hated. Lily Evans tells the story of how she fell in love with James Potter. I rated it T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

I was searching for any potion book that could turn a human into an Australian marsupial. The library had none that I could find. So, I finally gave up and went to go ask Professor Slughorn if I could have a different extra credit assignment.

On my way out of the library, I ran into no other than James Potter. The puffed up, self centered, trouble making, but still one of _the hottest guys at Hogwarts_, James Potter. As always he had his ever present friend, Sirius Black, at his side. Along with Remus Lupin, who is quite kind, and the short, fat Peter Pettigrew.

"This must be a first, Lily Evans leaving the library with _no books_," James exclaimed with a sarcastically surprised voice.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. So just shut up and leave me alone, or I'll curse you," I replied, knowing he would pester me yet again to go out with him, though every other time I had told him I wouldn't. He probably thought that this time would be different.

"First let me explain. I think that I might have just what you're looking for," He told me in a mysterious tone.

"Oh, and what's that?" I questioned, hoping to get it over with quickly and go talk to Professor Slughorn about the extra credit project.

"The book of 'Australian Marsupials and Their Transforming Potions'."

"Let me see," I replied with disbelief in my voice and with my hands on my hips. Handing over the book, James kept a firm grip on the spine.

"Let go and let me have this book!" I said as I was getting quite agitated with him because he was keeping this resource from me.

"On one condition," He said in that sneaky way of his.

"What's that?" I said as I let the go of the book and it fell back into his waiting hand. It was like he could read my mind or he could tell the future. I didn't pay attention at the time, but I later realized that this ability was from the way our lives were thrust together, exposing unknown feelings, well at least to me. I think that he already knew of those feelings.

"That you'll go with me to Hogsmeade. This _Valentine's Day _weekend."

About to tell him to get lost, I reconsider my options; go to Hogsmeade and get the book, or don't go to Hogsmede and forget about ever seeing that book again.

"Alright, but there has to be a few rules. _You_ are to break NONE of them."

"What are they?"

"One: you are not to touch me in any way. Such as: holding my hand or just bumping me into while standing in a line, even if it _is_ by accident. Two: don't put anything in my food and drink or cast a spell over the food and drink. Even having someone else cast the spell or put the item in the food or drink isn't allowed. Three: you will pay for everything," I could see he was thinking everything over. Then James finally replied, "I can follow those rules but I'd like to change the third one."

"How?"

"Like, that I pay for _most_ everything instead."

"Fine, but if I see any hint that _you_ might break any of the rules, the third is changed back."

"Now let's shake on it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think I put the 'do not touch me' rule in?" I shouted at him while firmly planting my hands on my hips.

"To tempt me?" He answered in a questioning tone, getting on my nerves.

"No, because I don't want to touch you AT ALL!"

"Oh," He sounded sort of sad and hurt. James's mischievous smile dropped from his face and even though I really wasn't paying attention, there was a part of me that felt sorry for him.

"Just give me the book," I ordered him, holding out my left hand with my right hand on my hip.

"Alright," He sounded even more hurt and sad than I'd ever heard him before as he was handing me the book.

As he was giving me the book, our eyes met and held for a brief moment. I didn't realize till later, but it was then that I fell for James Potter. One look into his eyes was all it took. I just walked off leaving him there with his friends. In the back of my mind there was a little nagging. This little feeling like I wanted to stay with him but I walked off ignoring that strange feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The next morning was the day of my outing with James. It seemed that the whole school knew of this by breakfast.

As I was getting ready, trying to decide what to wear when my friend, Melissa, came in to ask what was taking me so long and saw I had a fashion emergency. So she helped me by first asking, "What look are you going for?" I told her I was going for the 'irresistible schoolgirl' look. She was surprised because she knew that I hated James but I wanted to "tempt him" as he already said. I don't know why but I just had the feeling to test him.

In the end I came up with this totally cute outfit out of the school uniform. The skirt was magically shortened to be like a mini skirt. The blouse was a little small because it was one from a few years ago. The red and gold tie of Gryffindor was hanging loosely around my neck with the knot six inches (fifteen centimeters) from the base of my neck. My hair was in soft curls cascading down over my shoulders with my bangs pulled back. My legs were freshly shaved and rubbed down in lotion with the scent of black raspberry vanilla. Then I added my black robe and closed it right below the bust. Along with my red and gold scarf wrapped once around my neck with one tail hanging in the front and the other in the back. The gloves were slipped on over my newly French manicured hands. My toes were warm in my new snow boots that had red and gold flowers embroidered on the outside. My feet, and legs, were covered in the boots with red and gold thick cotton toe socks that went up to a few inches above the edge of my mini skirt. They didn't come that way but we magically lengthened them.

The last words Melissa said to my before I left for the outing, which she thought was a date, were "You are so lucky to be able to go out with the _HOTTEST GUY_ that has _ever _been to Hogwarts."

**************

"Hey James, look, here she comes." Sirius said tauntingly.

"Just be quite, Padfoot. Now get under the cloak so she doesn't see you," James replied slightly embarrassed.

"Alright," Sirius agreed.

**************

"No one with you?" I inquired.

"Nope. Just you and me, babe," James said in that teasing voice he normally used when he spoke to me.

"By the way, I have one more rule: NO NICKNAMES!" I told him, annoyed.

"Fine, if I can still call you 'Evans'," he said hotly.

"Just to let you know, that's not a nickname," I replied shyly.

**************

Walking through the snow towards Hogsmeade, I could tell he was resisting grabbing my hand. I almost reached over and grabbed his, but had second thoughts because this is only to get that book. I still had a little nagging in the back of mind about him, which was getting quite annoying.

**************

"So, where do you want to go first Evans?" James inquired as we entered Hogsmeade.

"I guess I want to go to Honeydukes." I told him with not much emotion in my voice.

"Then let's go." he responded, leading the way.

**************

Arriving in Honeydukes. I was shocked at how empty it was. As I was looking at everything, I was trying to decide which candy was my favorite when James asked, "What's your favorite candy?" I swear, he can always read my mind. To gain time, I asked "Wizard or Muggle?" Quickly deciding what was which so I could answer without hesitation.

"Wizard," he answered without hesitation.

"I guess I'd choose the chocolate caldrons, but I like most anything chocolate. Though nothing with strong mint or any coffee because they destroy the flavor of the chocolate, but coconut advances it."

"So, what's the Muggle candy?" he quizzed.

"Anything by See's or Cadbury, but the same with the coffee and mint," I could tell he took a mental note on all of this but I didn't really pay attention.

**************

After leaving Honeydukes, we briskly walked over to the Three Broomsticks. There, James bought a butterbeer for each of us. As he was getting them, I noticed that Sirius Black was at the bar without Remus or Peter. That was suspicious, but I didn't really care. They were talking, but I didn't care because they were best friends. So, I just concentrated on calming down the sudden rush of nerves that came over me.

**************

"Hey, James. How are things going with Evens?" Sirius wondered.

"Fine. Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you go buy me a box of chocolate caldrons?"

"Yeah, but what are they for?"

"They're for Evens. Hopefully after this we could be at least friends."

"So, you're having _me_ buy candy for _her _so that _she'll _like _you _more?"

"Exactly the point. Early tomorrow morning, you will send them to her using a school owl. There will also be a note that I have Moony write. Here's a few Galleons to buy the biggest box possible and keep the change."

"Fine."

Handing over the coins, James took the two butterbeers he ordered and took them back over to me.

**************

I saw James start walking back my way and the rush of nerves I'd just gotten rid of came rushing back,. I calmed them the best I could and put a smile on my face.

"Hey, what's that smile for?"

"I'm smiling? Oh, I guess I smile all the time."

"You weren't smiling before," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, well. Thank you for the butterbeer."

"Yeah, well. It's part of the deal," he sounded disappointed.

**************

After that, we went for a walk back on the Hogwarts grounds. James still showed the urge to hold my hand. I still hand that nagging in the back of my mind but I _did_ pay attention this time. I was being told to reach over and grab his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_After that, we went for a walk back on the Hogwarts grounds. James still showed the urge to hold my hand. I still hand that nagging in the back of my mind but I __did__ pay attention this time. I was being told to reach over and grab his hand. _

******************************************************************************

_Chapter 3_

That's just what I did. I reached over and grabbed James Potter's hand. Even though Melissa thinks I hate him it's not as much hate, as it is dislike and disgust. Then he looked over at me, with a surprised look on his face, and said, "I thought we weren't supposed to touch. That's one of your rules."

"I told you that you couldn't break the rules. I said nothing about me not being able to break the rules," I replied with a sly, shy smile.

"I wish we could find someplace secret," he sighed.

"Like where?"

"Oh, I don't know. Well, I do know but no one who isn't in on a certain secret has ever been there before."

"You're not talking about a secret room at Hogwarts because Filch knows about all of them. Are you?"

"No. This place is somewhere that you'd never guess."

"Well, let me guess first."

"Alright."

"Is this place anywhere on Hogwarts grounds?"

"No, but the path to it start's on Hogwarts grounds."

"Okay. Um, is it in a somewhere I've been recently, like Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, it is in Hogsmeade."

"Have I been near it?"

"I don't think so."

"Will you tell me?" I begged with my pouting face on.

"Yes. The place I'm talking about is the Shrieking Shack."

"The Shrieking Shack?" I asked with disbelief.

"Inside of the Shrieking Shack."

"Wow. You've been there?"

"I go there once a month."

"Why?"

"I can only tell you if you swear not to tell anyone else."

"I swear." This was getting confusing. When I woke up that morning, I hated him with every cell in my body, but then all I wanted was to be in the most private place possible with him. The little nagging wasn't little anymore, it was growing. It grew so much that it moved to be in the front of my mind, instead of the back.

"I go there under cover for a werewolf."

"Under cover?"

"As an illegal animagus."

"Illegal?"

"A few friends and I taught ourselves."

"But why?"

"To be with our friend, the werewolf."

"Who is the werewolf?"

"That is something else you have sworn not to tell anyone else."

"I swear."

"The werewolf is…Remus Lupin."

"Remus?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, he's kept that secret the whole time he's been at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, so do you want to go to the inside of the Shrieking Shack?"

"Definitely." I was shocked that I was doing this. Especially shocked that I was going to go into a _secret place_ with _James_. I couldn't believe my own words. It was just shocking how much I wanted to be alone with him, out of sight from anyone else.

Pulling me behind him, James started towards the Whopping Willow.

"Um, James, you know that we could die from going near that tree."

"Yes, I know that," he said just before turning into a young stag.

So, when I see that young stag from my dormitory window, on the nights with a full moon, he's not from the Forbidden Forrest; it's really James Potter. No wonder it kept looking at me.

James, as a stag, went over to the tree and stepped on a knot in the wood, immobilizing it. Then transformed back to his human form and called me over.

I had just got in the tunnel beneath the tree when the immobilization wore off.

"How do you feel?"

"Amazed!"

"Thought so."

"So, do you go here every month at the full moon?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"I've seen you going across the grounds from my dormitory window."

"I see you looking but you didn't see anything else did you?"

"No, why would I?"

"Well, I follow up in the back to make sure that no one has seen or fallowed."

"Thanks for showing this to me."

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"Of course not. Remember I swore not to."

"Oh yeah, I must have forgot. Come on, this way."

As I was following him through the tunnel I stumbled, but didn't get hurt because James turned and caught me. It was like he knew I would stumble. I guess he can tell the future or he can just read my mind. Maybe it's even both. I don't mind, now that I finally don't hate him anymore, but I don't think I really hated him before, only disliked him. James Potter had never meant anything to me. Though, now I can't get the thought of him out of my mind; he seems to be all that I can think of. Then, a sudden dim light came through the ceiling of the tunnel. When I looked up, it was a trap door in the floor of the Shrieking Shack.

"Come on up. This really isn't anything, but it's the hide out."

"Wow. You keep this pretty clean for only being here once a month."

"Well, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey know that Remus goes to the Shrieking Shack once a month. They try to keep it nice so he doesn't have to suffer much. The name 'Shrieking Shack' is from the howling that we do once a month."

"So the name is from you four coming here once a month?"

"Yeah. Hey, wait, what do you mean by 'you four'?"

"I just assumed that Black and Petagrew were in on this to."

"Well, you guessed correctly," he said, surprised.

Sitting down on a nearby couch I was surprised that nothing was ripped apart. I read that werewolves shredded things, or at least ripped things apart, when transformed. I guessed that whoever cleaned, repaired everything as well.

"Well, I guess that you could say they were in on the secret because they 'escort' Moony, I mean Lupin, here every month."

"What do you mean by 'escort'?"

"They follow him as he runs away."

"So, do they transform as well?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Where is the fireplace here?" I asked, shivering.

"Oh, over here." With that he pointed his wand at the empty hearth and started a blazing fire. I walked right over and warmed my hands. I felt warmed inside and out.

Just then James came over with a blanket and placed it around my shoulders. He seemed to be trying out a new way to get me to like him, being nice instead of bribing me.

I turned to thank him but never got the words out of my mouth because I saw he had summoned up some pumpkin pasties and hot chocolate. I was so surprised that I had to sit down on the closet chair. Then I closed my eyes to calm down my nerves.

When I opened them, I was floating in the air. When I looked for James he was smiling a silly grin, like one of a love struck school boy caught in the act of teasing. His wand was pointed at me. I then realized he was the cause of my levitation. I just smiled a smile to be kind, but his grin grew.

"Will you just let me down?" I said with a cutie pout on my face.

"Sure," he set me down in front of the table with my back to the fire, and sat in the chair across from me.

"Wow. This is amazing, but how did you learn how to get your choice of food?"

"When you take up your time doing extra credit you can't expand your spell knowledge."

"Oh. So when I see you in the library, you are looking for spell books and not spying on me?"

"Yeah, pretty much. So are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"Well, how about pepperoni pizza?"

"Pepperoni pizza coming right up," It appeared on a platter in front of me. "Now for plates and flatware."

"You are amazing," as I said that I started going pink and looked at my hands in my lap. I couldn't believe I had said that aloud. I was so embarrassed until James came over and knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his. He kneeled down in front of me and I looked up into his eyes as he said, "No, you're amazing," in a low whisper so quite that I could barely hear it.

I couldn't help myself. I just got up and threw my arms around his neck and buried my face on his shoulder. I don't know why but I started to cry. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried. Sometimes he would pat my back in a brotherly sort of way.

Maybe I cried for the pain I had from not being wanted at home by my sister; or maybe for the sympathy I felt for Remus and what he went through every month; or it could have been the sorrow I had for James, Sirius, and Peter; those tears may have been tears of joy, for finally finding someone who makes me feel whole. I might have even cried for all of those reasons. I don't know why I had tears streaming down my face but the whole time, James held me.

I had a feeling that I had found that someone special meant for me. It was strange, but that nagging feeling wasn't a nagging anymore; it was just a feeling. It was like I'd finally found the place for me to stay forever more. It felt like the emotion was love, though I thought it silly at the time.

Then after I had cried my fill, I looked up. My face was blotchy from crying and my eyes were red, but I guess love is from the inside out not the outside in. James showed me a side of him I never even thought existed. The side I fell in love with. That side meant for me and me alone. He showed me that side when he bent his head and brushed his lips against mine. Then we followed up with a long, gentle kiss that caused me to melt in his arms. Returning the kiss I had to go up on to my tiptoes. Breaking apart we looked into each other's eyes and somehow made a nonverbal agreement to go back to the castle. Just as I was going to go back through the trap door I saw James turn and with a flick of his wand there was no sign that we had ever been there.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Entering the Gryffindor common room I went directly to the girls' dormitories to gather my spa set I got for Christmas then to the bathroom so I could give myself a spa treatment.

**************

"So Prongs, how'd the date go?" Sirius pried when he met James in a secret room.

"Alright, I guess."

"So, what exactly did happen?"

"We took a walk underground to Hogsmede."

"YOU TOOK HER _THERE_!?!?!?!?!?!"

"What's wrong she swore not to tell anything? Plus, you_ know _how much I love her."

"SHE KNOWS?!?!?!?!?!"

"So what!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"So, if she knows she might let it slip."

"That won't happen"

"What do you mean by 'that won't happen'?"

"I mean, from the way she cried on my shoulder to our kiss, that's proof that her feelings towards me have changed at least a little bit. In fact, I don't think she hates me at all!"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that there might be a fifth marauder soon."

"You're thinking on letting _her_ be one of _us_?"

"No transforming, just like a Hogwarts based lookout"

"So, she'd be the person who stays at Hogwarts when we go with Moony?"

"Exactly my point. Did you know that she is a prefect?"

"Yes, I know, but what's your point?"

"She can be patrolling when we leave under the cloak. It would look like she was alone. If any teacher comes by and asks her why she is out of bed, she can say that she was doing extra time because she couldn't sleep."

"So, your plan is?"

"So Padfoot, my plan is to get her to go steady with me before the next full moon."

"Fine with me, but run it by Moony first." Sirius said as Remus walked in.

"Run what by me?"

"Oh, can you write a note for Lily from me and would it be alright if we take her on as our fifth marauder?"

"Yeah I can write something for you and if we keep everything quite about Lily being the fifth marauder, I'm fine with it, but does she _want_ to be a marauder?"

"Thanks a bunch. I'll get you the draft for the letter to you later."

"James, what if she doesn't want to be the fifth marauder?"

"I'll make sure she does." With that James ran off to write the note for Lily.

**************

"So, Lily, what went on during your date with James?" my friend, Mellissa, asked when she came in as I was drying off from my relaxing bath.

"One: it was NOT A DATE and two: he took me to Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks." I decided to keep to secret trip underground to myself and not let on that my feelings had changed towards James.

"What did he do?"

"He asked my favorite candy, wizard and muggle. Then he bought me a butterbeer. After that he took me back to school." It was hard to keep my trip underground with James what it was, a secret.

"That's all?" she asked, surprised.

"What did you expect?"

"Well, didn't he at least hold your hand?"

"One of the rules was that he couldn't touch me at all."

"Oh," sadly said Mellissa

"What did you expect?"

"Well, I thought that he would at least try to kiss you."

"Kiss me!?!?!?!? What a crazy thought, I thought that he wanted to hold my hand but was fallowing the rules for once in his life."

"Well, I heard boys do crazy things when they're in love," she said in a knowing voice.

"_You _think that _he's _in _love_ with _me_?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Well, you _know_ how many times he's tried to get you to out with him over the past three years, but as this was the closest he's ever gotten…"

"So. I don't care for him. I needed the book for some research for my extra credit in Transfiguration." I blurted out interrupting her.

"Right. Like everyone doesn't see you sitting and starring off into space with that silly smile on your face."

"When did _I_ do that?"

"Like, _every_ time you think that no one's paying attention."

"So, you think that when I do that I'm thinking about _James_? How do you know that I don't_ already have a BOYFRIEND_?"

"Well, you never talk about any boy _except JAMES_!!!!!"

"But, when I do I'm saying how much I wish he'd stop asking me out."

"Well, how is he supposed to know if you have a muggle boyfriend?"

"I didn't say that I had a muggle boyfriend."

"So you have a _wizard boyfriend_?!"

"I didn't even say I had a boyfriend. I told you there was a possibility. Now I'm saying that _I DON"T HAVE A BOYFRIEND_!!!!!!!!!!"

"Buh – bye" With that she left me to finish getting ready.

**************

"Moony, you ready to write this out for me?" James questioned.

"Yeah. Sure. What do you want me to write?"

"This," James said handing Remus the draft of the letter/poem for Lily, "but let me sign."

"Fine." With that he took the letter/poem and read it over. "This is what you want me to write?"

"Well, yeah. It's supposed to be romantic."

"Well, I guess that it romantic from a cretin point of view."

"I hope she has that view."

"Just let me write this out!"

"Fine."

**************

Sirius was finishing his potions homework when James came up with the cloak, letter, and box of chocolate cauldrons.

"Here, this is what you need for your secret assignment tomorrow morning."

"So Prongs, you want _me_ to send this to _Evens_ so that _she'll_ fall in _love_ with _you_?"

"Exactly what I want. With a school owl, send this to her right before breakfast."

"Fine, but how do you know she won't walk up you and return it in front of everyone?"

"I won't be there. I'll have eaten earlier and will be watching the marauders map from my bed in the dorm."

"You'll know when she gets it, but she won't know that you know and you will do what all day to keep her from giving it back to you?"

"She won't give it back I'm pretty sure of that." James said with a mischievous smile upon his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Early the next morning Sirius left the Gryffindor Tower. He was ready for his class after breakfast. He was wearing his school uniform and carrying his school bag, which contained the box of chocolates and letter. He wore the invisibility cloak over everything else so not to be caught out of bed so early.

When he arrived at the owlry, he pulled off the invisibility cloak. His owl immediately came down from her perch near the top of the tower. He told her that he couldn't use her this time. He then called a school tawny barn owl. Then he tied the package and letter to his leg. When the package was secure he gave instructions to wait until the group at breakfast went and told it to deliver the load to me then, not now as is normal.

**************

When I arrived at the Gryffindor table for breakfast I felt that there was something about the day that would change my life forever but I wouldn't let on that I thought that. I tried to cover it up by saying, "I don't think that I'll receive any mail today," in a tone of voice that some might say was depressing.

"Really because I see a school owl heading your way." Melissa said pointing at the group of owls that just entered the great hall.

"Wha………." I stammered, turning to see a tawny barn owl heading my way with a package and letter tied to its leg.

"See. I told you. So who's it from?" Melissa said in a knowing voice.

"Let me open the letter," I mumbled as I undid the package and letter.

First I opened the package, it was chocolate cauldrons. _The only person, whom I know of, who knows that my favorite wizard candy is chocolate cauldrons, is…………………… James Potter! Wow! He was paying attention while I was talking. Though, why?_ I thought as I gazed at the box on the table in front of me. Then, pulling me out of my thoughts, Melissa asked me in a voice that might have been suspicious voice, "Who would give you that?"

"I don't know but I bet if I read the letter that came _with_ the chocolates, I will find out who sent them to me," _Though I already have an idea of who sent them to me_ I added silently to myself

As I started to open the letter, my friend was watching over my shoulder.

"Don't peak and don't read over my shoulder. If it is from who I think it is then it most likely is a private letter."

"Alright but will you tell me who it is from later?" Melissa said, annoyed.

"Yes," I replied as I finished opening the letter. It was in Remus's handwriting but it was signed "James Potter." I had no clue that James had let Remus in on the secret but then why would he have Remus write the letter to me. Maybe James thought that his friend's handwriting would through me off. That I wouldn't think that he had sent the letter to me and that he was acting for Remus and not for himself. I hoped that it was really from James because he had signed it.

Here's what the letter said, word for word:

Lily,

Here is a box

Bought just for you

Plus a poem

I've written for you

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

You might know it

But I love you

James Potter

X

OO

XXX

OOOO

XXXXX

OOOOOO

XXXXXXX

Looking around the Great Hall, I didn't see James anywhere. I silently decides to look for him during free time and not to tell anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

As I walked the corridors, I felt a presence near me, but whom I could not figure out. I thought that it could have been one of the ghosts that leisurely floated around night and day.

Not having found James in the library or the tower, I went in search of Sirius because they were normally found together. Though when I found Sirius, James was nowhere to be seen.

As I was walking back to the common room a wall opened up on the left side of the corridor. I let it close and then opened it myself to find James walking away and around the corner.

"James! Wait!" I shouted as I hurried after him.

"Wha? Lily?" James said, surprised, turning to face me.

"Yes me. Who else do you think I'd be?"

"Well…….. I don't know."

"You have been unavailable all morning. Except during classes." I scolded him.

"Well. You're certainly angry." James said surprised in a different way, but smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, confused.

"Because I got what I was hoping for."

"Which is what exactly?"

"That I could do this." James said as a grabbed my upper arms

"What? Grab my arms?" I inquired.

"Yes. And this again." James said, pulling me closer to him.

"Wha…….." Was all I managed to get out before James pulled to him and kissed me. It felt right. On their own will, my arms snaked around his neck. My body melted in his arms.

We could have stayed there for hours, but someone saying in an annoyed yet relived voice, "Finally", rudely interrupted us. At that we broke apart and turned to see Sirius and Remus standing just a few yards away.

Just then the bell that signaled the end of our free period rang. I still needed to get my book bag.

"This way to the tower. It's a short cut. Trust me."

"With my life." I said dreamily, still dazed from his kiss.

"Do you mean that you'd trust me with your life?"

"Yes. I do." With that, James grabbed my hand and took me to the tower. Hopefully there are no detours on the way.

**************

When we got to our parting place because he had Care of Magical Creatures and I had Ancient Runes, James asked me "Will you allow me to have the pleasure of sitting next to you at dinner tonight?"

I was so shocked at the urge that told me to reply by screaming 'yes' but I calmed that to a: "Well, I guess you could but that may cause Melissa to ask me if there was anything I hadn't told her yet. This would make me tell her the rest of our 'date' and why I had a sudden change of feeling."

"What do you mean 'sudden'?"

"Well. Not so sudden to me but it is to her because she has the impression that I hate you with my entire heart and soul."

"Okay. See you then," he said understanding what I meant.

"Yeah." I said and walked off looking back once to see that he had also looked back. We shared a secret smile that on lookers had no clue about.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Melissa was surprised when James came and sat on the other side of me at dinner. I whispered under my breath that I'd explain to her later that night what was going on.

James and I greeted each other with secret looks that Melissa noticed with her eagle eyes. James sat down and Sirius sat down across from us with Remus. Peter must have had detention or something else going on at that time.

Melissa was felling much better after Remus sat down. She sort of, kind of, had a hugely major crush on Remus.

James saw then looked at me. He leaned over and whispered into my ear, so no one else would hear, "Does Melissa like Moony?" I just smiled and whispered back "Yes. Why?"

"Well, he likes her too."

"Ooh. Let's play matchmaker."

"Let's." With that I asked Melissa to meet me in the library after dinner. James asked Remus the same but Remus said he had prefect duty because he thought that James was going to have him pretty much do his homework for him. Then James mentioned that Melissa was going to there and he agreed to come.

**************

Melissa got to the library at the same time as Remus. They acknowledged each other politely. He walked towards James who was a few tables away from me and Melissa walked towards me.

Once they had sat down I told Melissa, "I need to go ask James if he can help me find this spell book I need."

"Sure but will you ask Remus to come over and help me with my potions homework?"

"Sure," I said as started towards James. They looked my way as I came over.

"Hey, James. Hey, Remus."

"Hi, Lily," they said in unison.

"Um, James can you help me find a book I need for my extra credit Charms homework."

"Sure. I'll be back, Lupin."

"Oh. Wait. Remus, Melissa asked me if you could help her with her homework because I still need to finish mine and she has this _huge_ report due in Potions tomorrow. Will you help her?"

"Uh, sure. I can help her."

"Thanks a bunch. You can help me now, James." With that I took his arm and led him around to look for books where we could watch Melissa and Remus.

**************

"Hey, Melissa. Lily told me you wanted some help with your homework."

"Yeah. That would be great."

"Lily mention something about a report in Potions."

"Yeah. I've kindda forgot to do it and its due tomorrow morning," Melissa said blushing beautifully.

*************

"This is working," I whispered to James as we watched through the bookshelves. I was smiling slightly.

"Yeah," he replied sadly "but I wish that my other plan was working."

"What 'other plan'?" I asked, curious, tilting my head to the right slightly.

"Well. This one's is sort of a huge secret," James replied. Now it wasn't Melissa blushing, it was him. His face was turning a bright beat red.

"Does it involve _me?_" I asked, catching on to what his plan was.

"Well. Yes it does. The plan was to get you to like me." He was backing away, like he thought that I would hit him. That was the farthest thought from my mind.

I started to smile. Everything went to place in my mind. The way he had just the book I needed to the way he was willingly telling me one of his deepest shared secrets that put him and his friends in a lot of trouble.

I couldn't believe that this was his plan. Now I came to realize that my heart belonged to him. I couldn't ignore the feeling anymore. I loved him and I still do, but back to the story.

"James," I said, trying not to grin from ear to ear, "Why would you say that, your other the plan was not working?"

"Well. You just didn't really seem to like me the way _I _want you to like me."

"And what way would that be?" I said; ready to tell him _my_ secret.

"I kindda hoped that you'd fall in love with me." James was blushing a deeper, brighter red that went to the roots of his messy jet-black hair.

"Let's leave them be and go for a walk," I whispered in his ear as I took his hand in mine and lead him out of the library.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is working," I whispered to James as we watched through the bookshelves. I was smiling slightly.

"Yeah," he replied sadly "but I wish that my other plan was working."

"What 'other plan'?" I asked, curious, tilting my head to the right slightly.

"Well. This one's is sort of a huge secret," James replied. Now it wasn't Melissa blushing, it was him. His face was turning a bright beat red.

"Does it involve _me?_" I asked, catching on to what his plan was.

"Well. Yes it does. The plan was to get you to like me." He was backing away, like he thought that I would hit him. That was the farthest thought from my mind.

I started to smile. Everything went to place in my mind. The way he had just the book I needed to the way he was willingly telling me one of his deepest shared secrets that put him and his friends in a lot of trouble.

I couldn't believe that this was his plan. Now I came to realize that my heart belonged to him. I couldn't ignore the feeling anymore. I loved him and I still do, but back to the story.

"James," I said, trying not to grin from ear to ear, "Why would you say that, your other the plan was not working?"

"Well. You just didn't really seem to like me the way _I _want you to like me."

"And what way would that be?" I said; ready to tell him _my_ secret.

"I kindda hoped that you'd fall in love with me." James was blushing a deeper, brighter red that went to the roots of his messy jet-black hair.

"Let's leave them be and go for a walk," I whispered in his ear as I took his hand in mine and lead him out of the library.

******************************************************************************

_**Chapter 8**_

James and I almost walked right into Sirius as we left the library.

"So…" Sirius started to say happily.

"Don't say anything yet, Sirius," I warned him. "Let's go for that walk now, James." With that I lead him out on to the Grounds.

We walked out to the lake and walked around to the side next to the Forbidden Forest in silence. I stopped and stared out over the lake, thinking of how I would tell him that I loved him with my entire heart. I was about to ask him what we were talking about before we left the castle when he asked me, "Lily, what were we talking about before we left the castle?"

"First, you stole the words right out of my mouth. Second, I think we were talking about your plan of you trying to get me to like you."

"Oh. Yeah. I think I said that I had hoped that you would fall in love with me." His blush returned to his face and reaching his roots. I stepped closer to him, so close that he started breathing heavily.

I looked up in to his eyes and saw fear as well as love and hope. I grinned and saw confusion enter his eyes.

"You don't have to hope anymore." I whispered as I placed my arms around his neck closing the space between us to a few centimeters.

"What do you mean, Lily?" He said, hopefully and happily confused.

"I mean that…………I love you, James Potter." I whispered as I went up on to my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then he grabbed my waist and closed the space between us, deepening the kiss I had given him.

**************

When we finally broke apart the sun was starting to set. We decided to walk back to the castle. We walked slowly. I was grinning from ear to ear. The evidence of what went on, plastered on to my face. The same thing was happening to James. We walked back hand in hand, like two lovers who came back from their first real kiss, that first one that had lasted much longer then the first secretive ones. Then I guess that was what we were and still are today but let me get back to the story, again.

Melissa was not to be found but then neither was Remus. So I assumed that they were off together somewhere. I wasn't worried because neither was James.

We saw Sirius waiting in the common room, waiting for us, or Melissa and Remus, to return. Sirius was the first to speak because he said with relief but sadness in his voice, "So you two are finally together and back from your lovers outing but that means instead of having to listen to James going on about he wants you to fall for him to what you two have been doing."

"Yes, Padfoot, we're what you could call, an item."

"Yes, it's wonderful." He said slightly sarcastic.

"Lily, I forgot to ask you if you'd like to be part of the Marauders."

"Would that mean I would have to ignore Melissa some of the time?"

"I don't think so because if what she and Moony are doing is anything like what we were doing than both of you will be joining as the fifth and sixth Marauders."

"I'll have to talk with Melissa but most likely yes." I said just as a breathless couple walked in. The three of us turned to see Remus and Melissa walk in.

"Melissa, I need to talk to you _now_ in private." I said taking her to the prefect girl's bathroom.

"Moony, _I _need to talk to _you_." James told Remus and took him to some secret passageway that I had not yet learned.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

As I dragged Melissa into the prefect girls bathroom. I was going to figure out where she had been and get details out of her before I told her mine.

"Okay Melissa, where were you with Remus?"

"He took me through this underground passage to the Shrieking Shack and we stayed there for an hour or two."

"What did you do?"

"First we searched for you and James. Then spent the rest of the time talking. At the end we confessed our feelings to each other. Then he grabbed my shoulders and we spent the rest of the time passionately kissing. When we realized it was getting late so we thought that you two would most likely have already came back. Where did you disappear to with James?"

"Ooh! Yeah! This is wonderful!"

"What's wonderful and WHRER HAVE YOU BEEN WITH _JAMES_?"

"Just what James and I had planned to happen."

"What do you mean and WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WITH _JAMES_?"

"James and I agreed to set you two up because I knew that you liked Remus and James knew that Remus liked you._ So_, we decided to set you two up so it would be easier for me and James to admit our secret." I told her blushing.

"What secret?"

"The secret James and I have had since Valentine's Day. Well I don't think that _he_ kept the secret from Remus and Sirius because they seemed to know. I know _this_ because when I received the box of chocolate cauldrons and letter, the letter was written by Remus for James but James signed it. I know that Sirius knew because I don't think that James ever keeps any secrets that are like ours, his and mine, from him."

"Oh. That makes since because Remus said that he was positive you two had gone somewhere private."

"Well……the other side of the lake isn't exactly the most private place but I guess it could be in the shade of the Forbidden Forest."

"So that's where you went!"

"Yeah. We were talking about how he had a plan to get me to like him and he said that he hoped that I would fall in love with him, but that was in the library. I dragged him out so you two could be alone and we ran into Sirius he started to say something but I shushed him and took James to the far side of the lake.

"There I was about to ask him to what we were talking about when he asked me. I told that he stole the words out of my mouth and that I thought we were talking about his plan to get me to like him. He said that he thought he had told me that he said that he hoped that I would fall in love with him.

"Then I stepper closer and his breath became heavy and I told him that he didn't have to hope anymore as I put my arms around his neck. He asked me what I meant and I told him that I loved him and I lightly brushed my lips against his. His reaction was to grab my waist and pull me to him and kiss me, deepening it after every time we stopped for breath. Then we stopped and noticed that that sun had started to sink, so we went back to the common room to find you two missing and Sirius waiting for one of the two couples to return. Then you to entered and you know the rest."

"Yeah but what was the first secret?"

"James took me to the same place that Remus took you and he teased me. Then I was crying in his shoulder and then we were kissing."

"Did James tell you the history behind the name 'Shrieking Shack'?"

"Yes, he did. Did Remus tell you?"

"Yes."

"Let's go wait for _our men_ to return." I said as I walked back with her to the common room.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

James led Remus to the secret room on the seventh floor. He needed to make sure that Melissa and I both knew the secret of the Marauders.

"Prongs, what are we doing here?"

"Well, I needed to know what you did and where you were with Melissa?"

"I took her to the Shrieking Shack. We looked for you and Lily then we sat and talked. It got to an awkward silence and we both blurted out our feelings for each other. Then I grabbed her shoulders and started kissing her. She returned the kiss with just as much passion. Next thing we knew, the sun was almost set. Then we ran back to the common room and you know the rest. On the other hand where did you and Lily disappear to?"

"She dragged me off to the side of the lake that was the closest to the Forbidden Forest. I asked her what we were talking about and she told me that I had stolen the words right out of her mouth and that she thought that we were talking about the plan I had to get her to like me. I told her that I thought that I had said that I wished that she would fall in love with me. After I said that, she stepped closer to me and it became hard for me to breathe.

"She told me that I didn't need to hope anymore and she put her arms around my neck, making the space between us less. Then I asked her what she meant, even though I had a very good idea of what she meant. She told me that it meant that she loved me and then she kissed me. I couldn't help myself. I grabbed her waist and closed the space between us started to deepen the kiss she started. We finally stopped and noticed that the sun had just started to set. We headed back to the castle and common room with the evidence on our faces. Then you two came in."

"So, do you think that Melissa would be the sixth Marauder?"

"Yes. Now let's go back and wait for _our ladies_!" James said to Remus as they headed back to common room.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

When Melissa and I arrived to the common room we didn't have to wait to see our special someone. James and Remus were waiting with open arms, which Melissa and I went into eagerly.

"I've got a surprise for you," Remus muttered into Melissa's ear as they embraced.

"What is it?" She asked as she pulled away.

James and I broke apart from our kiss that was just getting interesting, when we heard that. We knew what Remus was going to ask her.

"Do you want to be one of the Marauders?" Remus asked Melissa, searching her face and eyes for any clue that could help him know her answer before she said it.

"I don't know," she said and turned to me and said "Lily, are you going to be one of the Marauders?"

"Only if you are," I said, smiling.

With that we became the fifth and sixth Marauders. Melissa was the sixth and I was the fifth.


End file.
